Power Outage
by Zaphias
Summary: [yamachi] Power outages... Nothing ever good came from them. Well, Taichi doesn't feel that way anymore.


Disclaimer - Do you think I would be here writing right now if I own Digimon? Here's a hint... It looks something like this, 'no'. Pretty simple, huh?

A/N: I wrote this during a power outage, and I was unbelievably bored. Then out of nowhere this story came to me, and I wrote it. It's kind of pointless, but it's cute! Fluffy goodness! ^^

**Power Outage  
By Aero**

Power outages... Nothing ever good came from them. At least, that's what Taichi thought. It seemed innocent enough at first. Him and Yamato were playing video games, since they couldn't decided on anything else. Taichi's parents were out and Hikari had gone to a friend's house. Which left the two boys all alone. They were in Taichi's room. It was around nine at night and they were playing some fighting game in the dark. The only source of light was the television, obviously. Taichi was getting annoyed because he kept dying. When he finally thought he might have a chance at beating Yamato, he fell down a pit and died.

"Argh!" He yelled throwing the controller down. This made Yamato chuckle.

"What? Mad because you keep losing?" He asked, smirking. "Maybe you'll win next time."

Taichi shook his head. "No! You'll let me win next time!" He kicked the game controller from where he was on the floor, as it flung across the room the two boys were engulfed in darkness. There was silence between them. Then Yamato spoke.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Taichi retorted. Yamato laughed.

"You broke the game, Taichi!"

"I did not!" Taichi whined. 

Yamato heard him move, and figured he was going to turn on the light. When the light never came, he asked, "Are you planning on turning the light on?"

"Um..." Came Taichi's intelligent reply, which made Yamato chuckle.

"It wasn't that hard of a question, Tai."

"The light won't turn on, smartass." Taichi snapped back.

"What?" Yamato asked.

Taichi opened his bedroom door and looked out into the living room. Everything was dark except for a couple of candles burning. His mother had lit them before her and Taichi's father left. "Looks like it's a power outage." He said simply. Then it hit him, power outage meant no power. No power meant there was absolutely nothing to do now. "Man!" He whined, drawing out the 'A'. "What are we gonna do now?" Yamato shook his head at Taichi.

He sighed exasperatedly. "It's not the end of the world, Taichi." The sentence made the brunet huff, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Yamato.

"Yes it is! I don't want to be stuck without power. What am I supposed to do?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. All Taichi ever did was complain. Complain, complain, complain. "Tai, you would have never made it when electricity didn't even exist." He laughed when the brunet stuck his tongue out at him. "We'll just have to entertain ourselves, now won't we?"

Taichi shook his head. He walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. The blonde soon followed. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Taichi finally spoke. "Yeah, this is real entertaining." He muttered sarcastically. "I'm so entertained right now," He said looking around the room. "Never been so entertained." He started to stare at the black television screen, wishing it would turn on and he could watch a boring black and white show. Any kind of television program would be better than what he was doing right now. "I can't believe how entertained I--" But Taichi didn't get a chance to finish.

All of a sudden there was weight on his lips. He opened his eyes and was met by blue eyes. His eyes widened and he could see that Yamato's eyes were widening as well. Taichi was caught off guard by the blonde, so he didn't kiss him back. When Yamato began to pull way, Taichi grabbed the back of his neck and pulled the blonde in to meet his lips once again. When they finally broke apart, Taichi sighed contently. Yamato smirked at him. "I hope that was entertaining enough."

Taichi nodded, he grinned stupidly. "Yeah. Totally. Entertained." He sighed again, "Should do that more often." Yamato laughed at him. All at once Taichi grabbed Yamato's shirt and pulled the blonde onto him as he laid back onto the couch. They're lips met again, but it deepened when Taichi granted Yamato's tongue entrance to his mouth. The brunet gasped into Yamato's mouth when the blonde's hands found their way underneath the brown eyed boy's shirt.

The blonde decided the shirt was just getting in the way, and broke his kiss with Taichi long enough to pull the shirt over the brunet's head. He resumed the kiss while his hands explored Taichi's exposed upper body. Soon Yamato's shirt was discarded as well.

Yamato was working on unbuttoning Taichi's khaki's when the brunet looked over at the battery powered clock on the wall. He gasped when the blonde's hand found it's way into his jeans. His back arched, and he bucked his hips slightly. He opened his mouth and found his voice. "Yama...We...I, uh..." He panted.

The blonde looked up at Taichi, he immediately pulled his hand out of the brunet's jeans. Taichi whimpered at the loss, but then remembered why they were stopping. Yamato's climbed off him and began frantically searching for his shirt. Taichi's also got off the couch. He quickly zipped his jeans, and grabbed his shirt. As he pulled it over his head the apartment was bombarded with light. He squinted as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Yamato's and the blonde was shaking his head.

"Did you need every light in the apartment on?" He asked, making Taichi laugh.

"I didn't know they were on!" After he said this, he walked over to Yamato. He grabbed the boy and kissed him, then pushed him into his bedroom.

He kissed him one last time before he heard, "Taichi, Yamato? We're home!" Taichi grinned at the blonde.

They were sitting in front of the television set playing the video game when Taichi's mother walked into the bedroom. The brunet looked back at her and grinned. She could see the mischief in his eye. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Are you boys behaving yourselves?"

Taichi giggled and Yamato answered, "Of course, Mrs. Yagami." His eyes not leaving the television screen. Taichi's mother nodded, and left the room.

The brunet grabbed Yamato the moment the bedroom door closed. Their lips colliding together. When they parted, Yamato glared at Taichi. "You're going to make me die, Tai." Taichi snorted, and threw his controller onto the ground. They were engulfed in darkness once again. "Tai!" Yamato scolded.

Taichi shrugged innocently into the darkness. "What?" It's not like he knew it would actually work, he had just been acting stupid. "I didn't do it. But, you can keep me entertained again... I give you permission." Yamato laughed. Like he needed permission anyway, but, he wasn't planning on letting Taichi down...

The End

Aero: And there you have it! Please review! It kind of turned into a Yamachi... I guess, since Yama was in control most of the time... I'm not exactly sure. It was supposed to be a full Taito though. Hm, didn't work out that way. Well, that's for all the Yamachi fans then. ^^;; Even if it was an accident. -Ciao


End file.
